


A long night.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Break Up, Breasts, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flying Sex, Horn Stimulation, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Pailing, Seduction, Shyness, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rufioh Nitram smut fiction.  Rufioh needs a place to sleep tonight and it looks like it is going to be your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here. The last male dancestor smut fic. But there are of course newcomers and visitors to the bubbles and they will be written soon.

The rain is hammering outside but thankfully you are tucked up in your bed. The lightning is unnerving you slightly though and you are cuddled into a pillow when you hear banging on the door of your hive. Who is crazy enough to be out this late in this insane weather? You pull yourself away from the warm bed and walk downstairs to answer the door. Stood on your step is a long horned troll in a big orange parker with a large duffle bag. 

"Rufioh?", you blink up at him, "What's going on? Why are you out here in axe murdering weather?". Gog, he looks so sad, even his wings look droopy. 

"Horuss and 1 got 1nto a f1ght... 1'm sorry Doll but 1 d1dn't have anywhere else to go..." he looked like he was going to cry. You immediately took his hand and pulled him inside. Of course you were not going to make him stay out there. 

"Let's get you some cocoa and then we can talk about it. You can stay here as long as you need", you smile at him. 

"1s there somewhere 1 can change... 1'm afra1d 1 am a b1t soaked" he sighs, dripping on the carpet. You direct him to the ablution block while you go and prepare hot milk for the cocoa. As you are preparing the mugs, it hits you. Where is he going to sleep? The sofa is no good, his horns will get in the way. You felt bad about giving him the floor with his wings. Your bed is super huge, you might as well let him sleep in with you. At least it solves your issue with the lightning. Although you may have issues controlling your facial colour with a hot guy in your bed. You had to admit, he was super cute and the fact he was so charming didn't help. You take the mugs upstairs as Rufioh steps out of the ablution block in pyjamas bottoms and a tight vest with a zip. "Thanks doll..." He smiles, taking a mug. 

"You can sleep with me" you tell him before realizing how that sounded. 

"Oh?", he replies with eyebrow raised. 

"Not like that" you roll your eyes. 

"How d1sappo1nt1ng..." he smirks and sips his cocoa as a blush fights its way to your face. 

Sat on the bed, wrapped in blankets, he tells you the whole sorry saga. How Horuss accused him of starting a kissmesis with Damara, how he had denied it and said even if he was, as his matesprit he couldn't tell him who to have black relations with, how Horuss went on about how he "lowered" himself to be with a rust blood, and how he had been trying to leave for a while he also discussed his guilt over Damara and that he generally felt everything was a mess and it was his fault. 

"...and just add to 1t all, doll 1 am madly flushed for someone else but 1 haven't been able to do anyth1ng about 1t. Th1s person wouldn't want me anyway. 1 am a cheat. 1 have fucked everyth1ng up so bad..." his head dropped into his hand. 

"Heeeey, don't get upset", you say rubbing his arm. "I can't tell you what to do about Horuss, Damara, or your crush. That is something you have to decide on your own. But people are more forgiving that you realize. I think you just got caught up in your emotions and in trying to make everyone happy, it was too much". He lifts his head and smiles at you. When he smiles, his eyes sparkle and you almost feel a warmth coming off them onto your cheeks. "Things will be better in the morning. I promise", and with that you both settle down to sleep. You are about to close your eyes when you feel yourself tightly pulled into Rufioh's chest. Okay, he is a cuddler. Not a problem. At least you will be warm. In fact he smells kinda.....gooooood. Like a mix of dark chocolate, wood, and musk. You allow your arm to snake around his waist and he nuzzles the top on your head in response.

An hour later, the thunder and lightning outside is getting worse and you are practically shaking with fear. Each sound is terrifying. You hear Rufioh stir next to your shivering frame. 

"Heeeeey ____, 1've got ya. Nothing bad 1s gonna happen w1th me here" he whispers, sitting up and leaning over your balled up frame. 

"I'm sorry." you squeak, "Please go back to sleep. I will be fine". 

"1 wasn't asleep anyway..." he whispers in your ear, his warm breath soothing you, "You try sleeping next to someone you have a major red crush on w1thout wanting to do th1s..." and as quick as the next flash of lighting, you are pinned under him. His hand stroking the hair out of your shocked face. His eyes are half-lidded and looking at you with so much love. "Can't speak, eh?", he smiles. You gulp as you feel butterflies in your stomach and your hands go clammy. "Well, maybe that w1ll make seduc1ng you a l1ttle eas1er", and with that he kisses you tenderly. You melt into the kiss, allowing his tongue to dance with yours. This kiss is so soft, so loving, so warm. Your hands move to the back of his head. The weight of his body against yours is making you squirm a little, aware of the sudden twitching feeling between your thighs. He pulls away, smiling. "You're cute when you're shy", his lips brush your cheek. You gulp again and finally find the courage to speak. 

"Rufioh? I..didn't..know..wha...I...ahh", you are losing the ability to speak and he chuckles a little to himself. 

"1t's okay", he whispers, "Don't be scared. 1 won't do anyth1ng you don't want me to". He brushes his nose against yours. 

"Rufioh," you whisper. "I.... I don't ....have a pail". You squeeze your eyes shut. Oh Gog that was embarrassing to saying out loud. 

"That's okay", he whispers in your ear, "1 do". He gets out of the bed and goes through his duffle bag. A collapsible bucket is produced. Talk about being prepared. This must be the troll equivalent of having a condom in your wallet. He sets it up near the bed and proceeds to remove his vest. You catch sight of his abs as they are illuminated by the lightning. He pulls down his pants and you turn your head away suddenly as all of the blood races to your head. You can't believe this is really happening. Not that you want it to stop but wow, how did you get so popular and desirable?

Standing there bare-ass naked as if it is nothing, he holds out his hand to indicate he wants you to get up. You take his hand and leave the warm comfort of the bed, standing in front of him and trying not to let your legs shake. He kisses you softy on the lips and starts to pull down your shorts slowly, keeping eye contact as he reaches the floor and guides each ankle out of the holes. Next, he pulls your shirt over your head and tosses it over his shoulder. He takes both your hands as he steps back to admire your nude form. You look at the floor, feeling nervous under his gaze. He lifts up your chin. 

"Hey doll, don't be scared. You're the most beaut1ful creature 1 have ever seen, do you know that?" he smiles reassuringly, "1 certa1nly 1ntend to make you feel 1t", and with that he kisses your neck and cups your breasts. You run your hands up his grub scars and up to the base of his horns. He nearly bites down as you start to massage the parts of his scalp joining his horns. He pushes you back onto the bed but you manage to regain your grip as he straddles you and sucks on your nipple, using a hand to play with the other breast. You return to fondling his horns and he grinds against you, trying to contain himself. He plans to have you mewing for his love, not the other way around. 

Switching breasts, he watches you start to unfold. Your strokes are more erratic as you are unable to focus. He pulls away and sits up. "1 want you to see what you do to me", he drawls and on his knees holding yours together between his, he touches himself. His left hand fingers his nook while the other strokes the thick tentabulge. You yearn to touch yourself but he denies you contact. Instead, you run your hands up and down your body, imagining he is caressing you. He can't take his eyes off you as he begins to drip fluid on your thighs. 

"Tell me you want me _____. Tell me and 1 will make your body shake" he pants. 

"Please Rufioh", you squirm, desperate for contact "I want you. I need you. Please don't make me beg". He lifts himself in the air slightly for a second, allowing you to finally spread your legs. 

"Say you love me. Say you are m1ne. You only want me 1nside of you", he teases, his finger tracing the lips of your entrance. 

"Ah, Rufioh... yes I love you. Please, please make me cum" you whimper. This is torture. You just want him inside you already. Soon, your wish is his command as you feel stretched by his girth. It isn't unpleasant however and he starts to move while still talking. 

"Your body is m1ne. 1 can already feel how wet your nook 1s... 1 am going to fuck you all n1ght until that bucket 1s overflowing... Every way... Every pos1t1on... 1 want you scream1ng for me..." You are already crying his name, clawing at his shoulders, his wings making it impossible for you to claw his back. "That's 1t, moan for me, beg me to fuck you...", he growls as his own breathing gets heavy, the sweat dripping down his face. 

"Ahhh fuck me. Please, fuck me harder!", you cry. He obliges, practically pounding into you so hard, the sound of flesh slapping together is drowning out any other noise. His face twists up, unable to maintain any sense of power over you as he crows with pleasure. You cum screaming his name over and over again as he does the same. Suddenly you feel yourself spinning as he grabs you and hovers you both over the bucket as a sloshing sound is followed by the flutter of wings and you rest back on the bed. He collapses beside you and pulls you into his side. 

"Jegus fuck, doll... that was... Wow" he laughs. 

"It is going to be a while before I can't do that again" you pant exhausted. 

"Well the bucket 1s only a tenth full. You have 10 m1ns" he smirked. It was going to be a long night but at least you were not thinking about the lightning anymore.


End file.
